This invention relates to a consolidated user interface systems and methods and in particular, to an interface for operating multiple medical systems.
Many of today's most advanced and effective diagnostic and therapeutic procedures involve the coordinated use of multiple separate medical systems. Each of these separate medical systems may include its own visual display and its own input device. As a result, the visual displays and input devices can take up valuable space in the procedure room, as they must be placed in position for convenient access and use. These multiple displays and input device also pose a risk of confusion among the various displays and input devices.